Mason Castle
by doa'otonotachibana
Summary: Después de la graduación y antes de casarse cuidado spoilers, hasta 3 libro; Edward debe ir a un sitio... donde Bella no debe ir. O mejor, donde él prefiere no llevarla, así que tras discusiones... tal vez consiga marcharse pero no tan solo como se cree.


**La historia es de Stephenie Meyers, no me pertenece, lo tengo muy claro**

_(y bla, bla, bla) pensaréis._

_Bueno, espero que os guste bastante, aunque creo que es un primer capítulo flojito, pero más adelante hare q se anime, vamos, que espero conseguirlo! nada más, disfrutadlo.  
_

_PD: Viva edward, ... jacob (duele decirlo, xro l queremos, verdad?), jasper, alice, emett, esme, rosalie, carlisle...en fin, Los Cullen y los Black ( los cachorritos, claro) _

_y la conexión, que remedio; muera" Bella de una vez, y felices 4ever!_

* * *

** Capítulo 1: **

**LA PARTIDA/ VISITA INESPERADA**

- ¡El señorito ha dicho que vendrá mañana, pero como siempre suele adelantarse, no sería extraño que apareciese esta misma noche! –declaró el ama de llaves a los sirvientes, que la escuchaban atentos.

La mayoría de ellos no conocía al amo de la finca, mejor dicho, de la fortaleza en la que trabajaban, a pesar de que la mayoría llevaban a sus espaldas de tres a cinco años de servicio y en ese período de tiempo el señor les había hecho tan solo unas cinco visitas. Y ninguno de ellos, excepto el ama de llaves y su hija, que habían vivido allí desde siempre, había hablado esas veces con él.

El conjunto de encargados de cuidar la casa en ausencia y (obviamente) en presencia del señor, los cocineros, los jardineros, los guardas, los manitas, las doncellas y camareras y el mayordomo constituían más de 60 personas en total. Y en la gigantesca entrada, de paredes altísimas, con una cúpula decorada con pinturas celestiales de escenas mitológicas griegas conservada del siglo pasado o tal vez del anterior, cabían todos perfectamente, formando una larga hilera ante las escaleras, que eran dos y se unían a medio camino hacia el primer piso del castillo gótico y a la vez románico. En el rellano, cubierto al igual que las escaleras con la misma alfombra roja oscura de adornos dorados, colgaba de la pared un cuadro de 5 metros de alto x 3 y algo metros de ancho. En él se veían representados dos hombres de aspecto joven, pálidos y ojerosos, pero de increíble belleza. Ambos lucían trajes de montar; negro el del pelo cobrizo y más joven, el renombrado "señorito", y azul oscuro el del hombre, que aún saber que eran padre e hijo bien podrían pasar por hermanos. Muchas épocas habían dejado su rastro en la inmensa fortaleza de la Isla del Crepúsculo. Así se llamaba desde antes de la llegada del amo, que la compró con el puente, la fosa, las torretas principales y las demás torres, algunas orientadas hacia el mar, alzándose encima de los acantilados, y los patios que algún día fueron de armas y las cavernas subterráneas que llegaban al mar.

Además se suponía que hacía mucho tiempo que había ocurrido todo eso, según el ama de llaves.

La mayoría de los sirvientes tenían en mente a un hombre mayor pero vigoroso cada vez que Johana (el ama de llaves) apelaba al "señor". Su nombre les imponía respeto y en su imaginación, la altiva figura del hombre que era capaz de manejar tantas propiedades sin apenas visitarlas nunca, el bellísimo muchacho del retrato con unos años más encima, les intimidaba profundamente.

El ama de llaves se limitó a mandar a cada miembro del personal una serie de tareas necesarias y la gente se dispersó por el castillo y las montañas colindantes, en el caso de los jardineros y guardas.

- ¿Cómo crees que será ese hombre?- preguntó una doncella, Madelyne, a su compañera y amiga Sandra una vez llegaron a la torre principal al lado del mar, donde el amo tenía su habitación, la más grande.

- Mejor deberías preocuparte por si le veremos un pelo, cosa que dudo.

- Hmm, es tan misterioso… - sonrió Madelyne, los ojos chispeantes debido a su inmensa imaginación e insinuó-¿te he dicho jamás que me atraen más mayores que jovencitos?

La otra no demostró sus pensamientos, tan solo se encogió de hombros y replicó:

- ¿Lo demostraste hace un mes, enrollándote con John, de veinte años, en la tercera habitación de invitados? Además, perdóname que te corrija; pero en todo caso te interesan más ricos que pobres. Nada más.

Su amiga pasó por alto esa observación.

- Debería haber aprovechado la suite principal, tienes razón –le respondió, y se dispuso a frotar el dosel de la cama del señor a conciencia-. ¿Cómo puede alguien dormir en una cama tan grande sin perderse¡Te juro que yo no sabría cómo salir de aquí! –Replicó, abarcando con un gesto de manos toda la cama de grandes dimensiones-. Estos ricos lo tienen todo verdaderamente grande… la cama, el castillo, la isla… ¿crees que tendrá la…?

La otra soltó una risita, interrumpiéndola, y dio por terminada la conversación diciéndole "¡no pienso contestar a eso, y ahora ponte a trabajar en serio!"

El sol amenazaba con desaparecer bajo el mar cuando, como Johana había previsto, el señor aterró desde un helicóptero privado en la pista de la jungla. Desde la muralla los guardias lo avistaron y empezaron a hacer descender el puente, constituido superficialmente por madera y sujetado con gruesas cadenas cuando en realidad funcionaba eléctricamente y estaba constituido en una gruesa lámina de hierro dentro de la cobertura de madera mohosa.

El ama de llaves y su hija aparecieron en el antiguo patio de armas, esperando verle atravesar el foso. Como de costumbre no tardó más de tres minutos en llegar, a pesar de que su helicóptero había aterrado tal vez a más de cinco quilómetros de allí.

Una figura alta y esbelta apareció entre la niebla, bastante pequeña en comparación con la puerta. Desde la ventana todos los sirvientes contenían el aliento, tratando de ver con más claridad cómo era. Todos se quedaron estupefactos; un muchacho de ojos pardos y pelo castaño claro, obviamente húmedo por la travesía de la selva hasta allí, (trayecto que a juzgar por sus botas llenas de barro había cubierto a pie en tres minutos), con una generosa sonrisa de dientes relucientes y la piel tan blanca como la luna hizo su aparición bajo el cielo rosado.

- ¿Cómo puede ser?-exclamó Madelyne mientras Sandra negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Lo has visto? –susurró la última, y a continuación gritó- ¡parece muy guapo!¡Vamos, a ver si podemos verle mejor!

- ¡EY! Para un momento; no podemos verle aún. Vamos a seguir las órdenes del ama antes que ocasionar molestias. Cuando él esté preparado nos llamarán a formar.

- Tienes razón, por primera vez –asintió Sandra- cuando formemos, seguramente nos estrechará la mano a todos.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que daban por sentado ya que las mandarían a formar, como dictaba el código de protocolo, como si hubiesen olvidado el huidizo carácter que solía demostrar el propietario.

Aun así, esta vez tenían razón:

- ¿Desea comprobar el servicio, mi señor? –dijo la anciana.

El fuego crispaba en la alta chimenea, ofreciendo una dorada iluminación a la sala. La luz que colgaba de la araña del techo había sido disminuida por el ama de llaves, ya que la noche dominaba el ambiente y no era necesario tal derroche de electricidad.

- No hace falta, me fio de ti. Aunque, si es lo más adecuado, lo revisaré mañana por la mañana.-respondió "su señor" con voz aterciopelada.

- En efecto, sería lo mejor, señorito Edward. –su voz tenía una nota de reproche. El aludido sonrió.

- No creerás que descuido mis propiedades¿O tal vez me echabas de menos? Y no me llames señorito… ¿acaso te parece divertido? –arqueó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada irónica-. ¿Tengo que llamarte a ti también señorita?

- Por favor, señorito, jamás desearía que hicieras eso –frunció los labios arrugado por la edad-. Con un "señora" tengo suficiente, y si tanto lo quieres te llamaré señor, pero… se me hace raro con tu aspecto. Y además, aunque seas mayor que yo, yo sigo siendo más sabia que tú. Solo por eso ya debes llamarme señora.

Él estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero negro del estudio inmenso, ante un escritorio con plumas y otros instrumentos de escritura. La mujer mayor estaba situada en otro sillón, con una taza de té de canela caliente entre las manos.

- Y lo hago. –sonrió él ante su reprobadora mirada. Rió roncamente y agregó- De verdad, lo haré.

- De acuerdo. –susurró ella, aspirando el vapor que emanaba de su taza como si fuera un sedante.

- Y bien –comenzó él, en un tono pausado-¿ha pasado algo inusual mientras yo no estaba?

- Nada que no pudiese solucionar, sin embargo, y ahora que lo mencionas, quería hablar de un asunto contigo. –Edward le hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera-: Ya no hace falta me mandes regalos de cumpleaños, soy vieja, y aun así creo que si lo corta ahora creo que te ahorrarás unos veinte o treinta años de derroche.

- No puedo hacer eso. Es una costumbre demasiado arraigada para mí, desde que naciste –hizo una pausa, percibiendo cierto ambiente tenso-, que lo hago. ¿No es un poco tarde?

- Edward, Edward… ¿Cuándo son cuarenta, cincuenta años para ti¿Un suspiro?

El frunció el cejo, apenado, y desvió la mirada. Su irritación poco tenía que ver con lo que Johana acababa de decir, sino en lo que él sabía que pensaba. A ella solo se había permitido leerle la mente de pequeña, y desde los doce años solo volvió a repetirlo una vez, haría unos diez. Ella lo veía como un hermano mayor, o al menos lo había hecho. Sin embargo, mientras ella envejecía, cambiaba y se arrugaba, él seguía intacto, y eso la chocó terriblemente hacía unos años, por eso había cesado de visitarla a menudo. Y ahora…

- Joe, yo siento el paso del tiempo más que nadie. –replicó apretándole la mano. Ella sonrió sin pestañear y le contestó:

- Lo sé.

Su voz irradió convicción así que Edward apartó el tema de su cabeza.

- Entonces… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –inquirió ella.

Edward frunció el ceño y gruñó. Después, su ceñuda expresión dio paso a la tristeza.

- Es una larga historia.

FLASH BACK

- Si te digo que no, es que no, Bella. Y punto. –dijo Edward, sonriendo, la voz serena por décima vez.

- ¡Agh! –Se desesperó esta-¡Odio cuando yo grito y tú me contestas así, tan tranquilo!

- Es que no hay necesidad de gritar. –contestó él, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Ella se quedó mirándole unos instantes, respirando fuertemente, y después salió del coche… demasiado tarde. Él ya estaba delante de ella. Bella se calmó de golpe por el frío. Nevaba y todo estaba cubierto de blanco, el asfalto estaba helado y la chica más patosa del mundo resbaló durante unos instantes sobre el gélido suelo antes de que su novio la cogiese por el brazo riendo.

- Ya te me ibas a caer, eh! –sonrió.

Ella no pudo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa, de lo que se arrepintió al instante. ¿Decía que volvía a dejarla y estaban ahí sonriendo? Sin soltarse de él, le dijo:

- Quiero ir contigo.

La sonrisa se apagó de los ojos de Edward.

- ¡Bella!

- ¡Nos casaremos dentro de nada, pero te vas! –le respondió ella, justificando su enfado.

- Debo ir a un sitio, ya te lo he dicho, al que tú no puedes acompañarme. Será una semana, una única corta y pasajera semana.

- ¿No puedes decirme al menos que sitio es ese? Porque si piensas…

Edward abrazó a la muchacha que más amaba en el mundo. Y tras reaccionar, Bella le abrazó también.

- Debes confiar en mí. Te dije que no te abandonaría jamás y no lo voy a hacer… Hasta he accedido a… a…

- A concederme una nueva vida para compartirla contigo. –lo interrumpió Bella.

- Matarte. –replicó él.

- Eso suena demasiado mal. –respondió ella.

- Pero es la verdad. –dijo Edward lanzándole destellos de reto con los ojos.

Se miraron desafiantes durante una fracción de segundo. Bella interrumpió el contacto besándole, los brazos al cuello. El primer instinto de él fue a apartarse, pero después aceptó su beso con agrado.

- Tal vez deberías dejarme más a menudo… –reflexionó ella-. ¡No sabes lo bien que besas siempre antes de irte!

Él tan solo le dijo "gracias", comprendiendo que había ganado su consentimiento para partir, y siguió besándola un rato más bajo la nieve.

Pero para cuando llegaran a casa de los Cullen las cosas ya se trocarían hacia otro extremo…


End file.
